User blog:Intel Giver/Combat Arms Clan Bank
Well seeing how the modification section on the website and in game has become very stale against all the new features added and all the new Gamesytles. I think nexon should update the game to have a Massive Modification Update which will allow you to have many kind of attachments from Muzzle Breakers to Gun Straps. 1.)NickName on weapon Getting a nickname on a weapon is basicly a cool factor to this. This will allow you to have the awesome factor when you kill someone with the Fire Starter or a Poison Bullet Frog. These Titles are given as level system of used Combination of the items together. If you have a S1 Suppreser and a Incendiary Ammo you will have the plain title "Fire Starter" Once you get 1,000 kills (or 500) you would get to pick of your choice of words to go after the title. So for Fire starter you would have: Fire Starter Ninja -15% Gun Shot Noise & Flash Fire Starter Warrior +10% Damage, -5% R.o.F. , & -5% Portability Fire Starter Monster -30% Damage +30% R.o.F. , & +10% Recoil 2.)Better Stat Tracker & Weapon Preview Normally when you read what the silencers do it would say 15% less and 10% more so i beleave that there should be a Stat tracker to show whats the difference from the default weapon to the customized weapons and would change the Numbers and if the stats went up and were good then the number is green if the stats went down and are bad then there red. If the stats aren't changed then they stay white. It also help to have the preview of the gun so you can see what it looks like and if the gun has custom camo on it then how the new parts look with the camo equipped 3.) Better Organized Stats shown This is mostly good for the new weapons and for the newbies to know what the item is and how it works because for the new weapons are more detailed with some new things that in the past wern't available such as Incendiary Ammo which would do burn the Enemy after every 5 Bullets so make sure you don't waist your ammo. That also shows how much ammo you will have with that clip and also Gunshot noise, Drawspeed, and ETC. after Clip Size. 4.) Custom Camo For Weapon Okay here i came up for the idea of having custom camos for weapons that you would need to buy a GP Counter Part which will have all the camos that match the Camos of the Suits. Then there is an NX version that will have very awesome colored camos from Black and Red to Metallic Orange and Purple to solid Colors of metallic Yellow and Metallic Black. Heres some images of what they would look like :D 5.) Clan Bank With how i though it would make since is that anyone in the clan can put money into the bank and your chariter can pull out as much GP as you put in but with the NX you would not be able to pull it out do to it would count as a Donation to the clan and the clan leader can use to it buy and gift stuff to his clan members and the clan admins if they want to send a gift to a clan mate the clan admin has to confirm it with the clan leader in the "Clan Bank Management" tab. Also seeing how i have posted the ideas for these slots and Nickname weapon ideas i think you should make some items that would also help with making the game even better with the modifcations Category:Blog posts